Clumsy
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: For some people, falling in love was easy. For him... it wad downright painful. 1x2


**Delilah: Hiya. Just another silly one shot. 1x2 this go round. **

**Duo: *grins* My favorite kind.**

**Delilah: Ah, shut up Maxwell. I **_**don't**_** want to know.**

**Duo: *shrugs* Hey, you write it. All I do is live it. And what a sweet, sweet life it is...**

**Delilah: *sweatdrops***

**Duo: Um. Hey, DJ? Can you at least do the disclaimer, warnings and junk before you pass out?**

**Delilah: Huh? Oh. Yeah. I don't own Gundam Wing. And I borrowed inspiration from the song Clumsy, which I also don't own. But if wishes were horses....**

**Duo: We know already. You'd be waist deep in horse crap right now, and _I'd_ have to be shovelin' you out.**

**Delilah: *sticks tongue out at him* Anyway. It's 1x2. And it IS NOT a songfic, though I kinda based it off a song.**

**Duo: Alright already. Can we just get on to the story now?**

**Delilah: Fine. Without further stalling.... I present my new fic...**

**_Clumsy_**

He'd taken to avoiding him altogether. It wasn't that he didn't trust him... or himself. It was that his stupid body wouldn't act right. Not like that... although that was true, too. Every time he saw him, he'd trip. Or he'd fall. Or he'd stumble over thin air. He'd miss his chair when he went to sit down... or miss his mouth when he went to eat.

He became clumsy.

No one else really thought much about it. To them... this was just Duo. This was normal. None of them could fathom the feelings, the reason behind Duo's clumsiness. And none of them seemed to notice that it only surfaced when he was near Heero.

Well... no one noticed, except Quatre. But then, the Arab had always had an uncanny ability to sense feelings.

For some people, like Quatre, falling in love was easy. He might not have been very brave, but he'd stood by his feelings and his heart when he'd decided to let Trowa know how he really felt. And it was like free falling... and landing on a velvet cushion when Trowa had smiled and said 'I know, little one'.

But for Duo... it was downright humiliating. And downright painful. Like slamming his hand in the door. Or spilling hot tea down his shirt. Or falling down the back steps. Or dropping the iron skillet on his foot.

Downright painful, indeed.

And Quatre could only watch as his American friend took to avoiding the object of his affections. Only watch and wonder if Heero would ever take a hint and put the poor braided boy out of his misery.

*************

"Duo?"

Damn. There went his book, dropped onto his thigh, corner digging in ruthlessly into the soft flesh.... Again.

"What?" He looked up from where he was sitting at Heero, who was staring down at him, Prussian eyes unreadable.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Just like Heero. Always straight to the point. Damn.

"Waddayamean?" He smiled brightly, his mask firmly in place.

"For two weeks now, you've been actively avoiding me. If I come into the room... you leave it. If I go outside, you come in. Duo... you've even changed your work schedule. Why?"

"I... I umm hadn't noticed."

Heero's eyes narrowed at the blatant lie. Duo never lied. Never.

"Duo... what's wrong? You just lied."

"Um. No I didn't."

Heero raised an eyebrow, and Duo looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. Something was really wrong here.

"Duo... that's a lie, too." He'd never considered himself a people person, or someone to talk to... that was Quatre's domain... but his feelings for the braided boy in front of him defied all boundaries... and logic. And so, he found himself squatting down in front of Duo, taking his hand and using it to turn Duo's face back to his, so that he could look into those violet eyes.

"Duo... what's wrong? Tell me." He knew his voice was low, and he knew that his hand was still on Duo's chin. But quite frankly, he didn't care about this breach of his self-control... or common decency. He was worried about Duo... and he wasn't afraid to admit it. At least to himself.

"Heero..." Duo was staring back in his eyes. "Please take your hand off me."

"Why? Not until you answer my question."

There was something unreadable in those violet eyes, something that made Heero dare to hope.

"Heero... please. Take your hand off me," his voice was quiet, almost pleading.

"Why?"

"Because.... because...."

Heero didn't wait for him to find his voice again. Forgetting any thoughts of self-control, he leaned up and in, crashing his lips against Duo's. He was bound to be damned for these feelings... so why not live life to the fullest? He would have to face reality sooner or later, so why not just enjoy the moment?

And when Duo gasped in surprise, Heero took full advantage, slipping his tongue in and deepening the kiss. And he was completely shocked when, after a moment, Duo began to whole-heartedly participate in the kiss. Something briefly occurred to him with the few brain cells he still had working.

"Duo?" He murmered against that sweet, sweet mouth.

"Hmm?"

"Is this why you've been so clumsy lately?"

Duo pulled back just a little, blushed.

"Mmhmm," he muttered with a small nod. Heero smiled.

"You don't have to avoid me anymore. In fact," he kissed Duo lightly, rubbing his lips against the braided boy's soft mouth. "I'd like you to do just the opposite."

**_Owari_**

**Delilah: Oh... Duo torture. I like it.**

**Duo: Oh, get over yourself. At least I get to kiss Heero.**

**Delilah: Oh, and I get to kiss Jeff. There, we're even. Cause Jeff is cuter than Heero... and he's REAL!**

**Duo: And I'm not?**

**Delilah: Well, duh. You're a cartoon character, Duo.**

**Duo: Hey! I'll show you cartoon! *grabs frying pan and chases her***

**Delilah: EEEHHHHH! Darn! What is it with all my commentators?**


End file.
